


Я тебе причиню добро, скотина!

by winni_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: как-то раз простой киевский парень решил спасти девушку от насильника





	Я тебе причиню добро, скотина!

**Author's Note:**

> элементы гурятины. Есть пара украинских словечек. Ошибки в разговорах допущены намеренно.

Был он, в общем-то, ничем не примечательным парнем. Учился на тройки, слушал фолк в наушниках, завязывал темно-русые волосы в хвост, в компаниях всегда был где-то на фоне с бутылкой пива. Разве что глаза у него были серые в золотистую крапинку, как у деда. Но эти крапинки нужно было еще увидеть.

На Контрактовой он сидел где-нибудь и служил фоном кого-нибудь. Слушал, как на гитарах играют, орут разное дурацкое или пафосное. Наблюдал, как целуются пьяные парочки. Закрывал глаза и грелся в волнах... чего-то. Невозможно объяснить, почему на этой площади дышалось легче, краски казались ярче, а люди — необыкновеннее. Тут было классно.

А сам ничем таким не выделялся. Не был классным, не был умным или красивым. Просто замкнутый молчун, слушающий фолк. Друзья у него были, но такие, для галочки. Он с ними тусил. 

— Велимир, слышь, — толкнул Колян. — Чем ты после школы заниматься будешь?

— Не знаю. Поваром, наверное, стану.

— Ооо. Ну повар — это козырно, — протянул Колян. — Всегда при еде да при работе. Хоть в супермаркет в кулинарию, хоть в ресторан дорогой.

— Тебе бы больше музыкантом пошло, — улыбнулась Искра. — Ты все время что-то слушаешь. Стоял бы такой эпичный, терзал бы гитару. Хаером тряс. Это обязательно, без хаеротряса в митол-группу не берут.

— Да ври больше, — рассмеялся Колян. — О, Руслан! 

— Заграйте мени, цымбалы, щобы ниженьки дрымбалы, — басом отозвался плечистый и высокий Руслан, ставя объемистую сумку на гранитный борт, где сидела компания. — Шо-та замудохался я. Давайте-ка мне музычку.

— Зараз будэ! Искра, берись за гитару.

Вот и славно, компания переключилась с Велимира на пиво Руслана. Парень выдохнул с некоторым облегчением. С гитарой он не дружил, куда ему в музыканты. А вот готовить нравилось. 

Руками вообще делать всякое нравилось больше, чем учиться в школе и зубрить дурацкие тригонометрии. Например, интересно было вырезать руны или делать гримуары. Точнее, как гримуары — просто книжки с пустыми страницами и разными прикольными обложками. Типа для ведьм. В эзотерических лавках такие любили. На его поделки был спрос — на обереги, плетеные из кожи, на руноставы, на всякие кулоны-подвески красивые. 

Не сказать, чтобы он в это все верил. Просто... прикольно. За поделками время пролетало всяко интереснее, чем за уроками. Родителям было пофигу. Не беспокоил их младший сын, и хорошо. 

Велимир взял протянутую бутылку, сделал глоток. Он не особо любил выпивать, но не отказывался, если угощали. Так не приставали — типа, сидит с пивом, не выделяется.

И вроде бы вечер шел по накатанной. А потом Велимир услышал крик — кажется, девчачий. И девушке было плохо. Он поднялся и пошел к забору вокруг Гостиного Двора — приземистого и широкого здания с большими арками. Когда-то оно было белым. Его ремонтировали, да так и оставили в процессе. Власти долго делили его между собой, так и не поделили, и стояло здание пустое, безжизненное и никому не нужное.

— Ты куда?

— Отлить, — отозвался парень. К забору и правда все ходили по малой нужде, так что никого ответ не удивил.

Кричали явно где-то внутри Гостиного. Вообще-то Велимиру он не нравился. Вечно пустые проемы окон и очень старая штукатурка на стенах. Никакого освещения по ночам. А уличные фонари, казалось, не рисковали заглядывать в Двор.

Велимир оглянулся на компанию. Приятели пили, тусили, играли на гитаре. Руслан, как обычно, что-то задвигал незнакомому мужику — по пьяни всегда же очень хорошо исповедоваться. Привычный мир. Знакомые и не опасные люди.

Велимир вздохнул и пролез через дырку в заборе. Женский крик повторился. Парень хотел было ускориться, но чуть не споткнулся и едва не упал прямо на кучу досок. И в этих досках точно имелись гвозди. Ржавые и острые. Поэтому Велимир решил не очень спешить. 

В конце концов, подсвечивая себе фонариком, он вышел в какой-то большой зал. Вернее, раньше это был зал, а сейчас у помещения обвалилась крыша. Внутри светила полная луна, и под ее ярким светом все виделось, как под светом домашней люстры. Только люстры не светят так по-мертвецки.

На полу барахтались двое. Большой мужик пыхтел и давил своим весом на тоненькую девушку. Он уже был между ее ног. Та пыталась лягаться и извиваться, но ничего не выходило. Насильник явно побеждал сопротивление.

— Помогите! — послышался задушенный шепот из-за спины мужика.

Велимир огляделся, подхватил толстую доску с пола и саданул, как следует, по мощному затылку. Мужик захлебнулся и свалился — прямо на девушку. Повисла тишина. Потом тело задрыгалось, как будто в лихорадке. Ноги и руки бестолково возили по полу.

Велимир спохватился — похоже, вес насильника давил на жертву, и ей не получалось выбраться из-под тяжелой туши. Он кинулся помогать. Нагнулся — и увидел, что девушка... скорее, существо, впилось мужику в грудь, вскрыло его, как консервы, и пожирало изнутри. Изо рта тонкого и белого существа в грудь мужика уходило что-то вроде розового конуса, густо утыканного острейшими зубами-иголками. Этот конус крутился, и вокруг разлетались веером волокна мяса, куски легких, белые осколки ребер. 

Велимир от ужаса застыл, как в столбняке. А существо все жрало и жрало, и кровь заливала его тонкие ручки, лицо и грудь. Труп дергался, болтая руками, и от его пальцев оставались волнообразные узоры на пыльном полу. В конце концов, конус из зубов ушел в рот существа, и оно с усилием оттолкнуло мужика от себя прочь. Тело увесисто ухнуло на пол, и луна осветила впечатляющую дыру в груди — настолько большую, что и груди-то не осталось. Буквально пустое место. Как дупло во весь диаметр старого дуба.

А монстр перевел взгляд на Велимира. У него были желтые кошачьи зрачки. Сердце у Велимира ушло в пятки, но пошевелиться он не мог.

Монстр утер ладонями — обычными человеческими ладонями — кровь с обычных человеческих щек и протянул руку Велимиру. Сейчас он больше всего походил на худого и чересчур бледного парня — сверстника. Такой мог бы изображать гота в компании Велимира.

— Помоги подняться, — попросил он. Тоже совершенно по-человечески. Как будто просто поскользнулся и упал, и не вскрыл только что грудную клетку мужику. Велимир, как во сне, взял монстра за руку и потянул вверх, ставя на ноги.

Парень поднялся, отряхнул светлую толстовку и мягкие штаны, уделанные пылью и грязью заброшки. Еще раз вытер рот, глянул на ладони, поморщился.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

— П-п... пожалуйста, — выдавил Велимир и покосился на выход, откуда пришел.

— Не бойся. Я не буду тебя жрать, — милостиво сказал парень. — Ты меня спас.

— Ээ... — Велимир споткнулся на этой мысли. Это существо отлично могло спасти само себя. Правда, сейчас у монстра были самые обычные узкие губы, но картинка «зубастой дрели» еще слишком зримо стояла перед глазами.

— Если бы не твоя доска, хрен бы я освободился от амулета, — пояснил людоед. — Ну да ладно. Чем могу отблагодарить?

— Н-ничем...

— То есть, как ничем? А деньги? Власть? Любовь женщин? Вот это вот все?

— Нет, не надо. Спасибо большое, — пробормотал Велимир и кинулся наутек. Тут он уже не смотрел, куда ступает. Но каким-то чудесным образом ноги аккуратно вели его мимо строительного мусора и дырок в старых полах.

Когда Велимир подбежал к наружной арке и занес ногу, чтобы вывалиться наружу — вот же он, забор, ну! — перед ним возник чертов нежный юноша. Велимир шарахнулся назад, упал на задницу и прижался спиной к стене. Схватил доску, лежавшую рядом, и наставил ее на монстра, как пистолет. Воистину, доски — спасение человечества.

— И куда ты бежишь? — раздраженно сказал юноша, опускаясь на пол и упираясь руками в бока.

— Эм... Ну, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня съел.

— Я же сказал, не съем! Я тебе жизнью обязан. Так что давай, загадывай желание. Выполню его, и на этом мы распрощаемся.

— У меня нет никаких желаний.

— Как это нет?

— Ну... да, — неуверенно сказал Велимир. Наверное, желания все-таки были, вот только он сейчас не мог вспомнить ни одного.

— Потрясающий типочек, — после паузы сказал людоед, выгнув бровь. — И как мы будем?

— В смысле? Что «как»?

— Я вынужден отплатить тебе за спасение! Как ты не понимаешь! — рассердился парень. — Давай, быстро придумывай желание!

— Какое?

— Да какое угодно! Не зли меня!

— А то что? — очень спокойно спросил Велимир, поднимаясь с земли. — Съешь?

Людоед от злости накинулся на него, разевая рот с блестящими острыми клыками. Велимир пропустил его мимо себя — и монстр врезался в стену. Посыпалась штукатурка, по потолку зазмеились трещины. Велимир прыгнул вперед. Понял, что забор — вот он! И метнулся в дырку, через которую попал в Гостиный.

Монстр позади взвыл, забор затрясся. Велимир на всякий случай отбежал подальше. Но людоед так и не осмелился выйти наружу.

— Мы еще встретимся, — зашипело из-за забора. — Погоди у меня! Я тебе причиню добро, скотина!

— Да-да, конечно, — буркнул Велимир, вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет. 

Руки тряслись, но он все-таки смог прикурить. Выдохнул, посмотрел на небо — месяц на небе едва начал оформляться в тончайший серп. Все правильно, такая же луна висела, когда парень только шел к забору. Фонарь рядом с Велимиром не светил. Наверное, выбили лампу. Все было в порядке.


End file.
